Never Said Goodbye
by Damonsalvgirl
Summary: 'It had been six months since the accident, and Elena still couldn't believe everything that had happened, but she relived it every night since it happened. They had been so happy everything was looking up for them. Things were going great for them; neither of them thought anything could come between them. A/H A/U Delana with a bit of Stelena.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **SO here is a new fanfic, it's been running through my head for the past few weeks, and I decided it obviously wants to be written. It's all A/U &A/H. Some characters may be mixed up too, as in relationships and friendships. Just a warning it will be very sad at one point, this is also just a little two-three shot, unless you guys will want me to continue. Well let me know what you think please? My first attempt at tragedy/angst hopefully it goes well.

**_Never got to say good-bye_**

It had been six months since the accident, and Elena still couldn't believe everything that had happened, but she relived it every night since it happened. They had been so happy everything was looking up for them. Stefan had just opened a small little book store/café down town and it was doing very well. Elena had just published her first book and was on her way to being one of New York's top sellers. They had bought a small four bedroom house in the country between Mystic Falls and Richmond. Things were going great for them; neither of them thought anything could come between them.

(flashback)

It was their third anniversary, and Stefan's sister Caroline was throwing them a party at the Lockwood Mansion. On the way in to Mystic Falls, their car had gotten a flat tire, just as Stefan pulled the car over Elena's door was ripped open and she was roughly pulled out. It all happened so fast she couldn't even realize what was happening.

A man had pulled her out and was holding knife at her throat as his other arm wrapped around her and held her to his body. She seen Stefan run out of the car towards them but was stopped by another larger man who had stepped in front of him holding a gun straight at his head. She screamed as she realized what was going to happen, she saw Stefan dive at the man as she heard a gunshot go off as she was thrown to the ground pain shooting from her head to her legs.

She tried screaming for Stefan as she heard more gunshots, and sounds of struggle, but all that came out was a gargling noise. When her vision began to clear up she saw Stefan fighting with the smaller man who had grabbed her and the larger man on the ground. She rolled over and tried crawling over towards them she was determined to help him. But as she did so unbearable pain ripped through her body, and she screamed out in pain.

All she could do was lay there and watch as the man she loved fought with their attacker.

Her scream must have distracted him, because he no longer had the upper hand, he let go of the attacker and turned to run towards Elena. The attacker turned the fun on Stefan and let off a four rounds before Stefan fell on his knees in front of Elena. She had seen blood start to soak through his shirt, and his face was bloodied.

He crawled over to her and laid somewhat over her like he was trying to protect her.

"Stefan you're bleeding." She said so soft she didn't think he could here her.

"I'm fine were fine angel, don't worry ok?"He gritted out.

Elena knew he was hurt, and she could tell he was in a lot of pain from his voice, but all she could do was smile as Stefan took her hand and rubbed her face with the other.

The last thing she remembered was Stefan kissing her and softly telling her he loved her and that they would be ok as everything went black.

When she woke up she was in a bright white room. Her vision was a little blurry so she strained her eyes as she tried to see where she was at. She heard a machine beeping, and when she went to bring her arm up to her head she noticed IV's attached to her arm and bruises all over it.

She remembered what had happened to her and Stefan, but she couldn't remember what happened after he had whispered he loved her.

She quickly realized no one was in the room and searched for the call help button, once she found it she pressed it once and went to press it again when the doors flew open and a doctor and two nurses came running to her bed.

Nothing was said, it was silence as they looked her over, only speaking in medical terms to one another as Elena sat there and watched them.

"Miss. Gilbert can you hear me?"

Elena nodded.

"Can you speak for me?"

Elena nodded and swallowed.

"Yes." She whispered out.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

She nodded.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Miss. Gilbert, would you like it if your aunt and uncle come in?"

Elena nodded.

"Where's Stefan?"

She asked again and again it was ignored as the doctor left the room.

She must have asked the nurses a million times where Stefan was as they waited for the doctor to come back. Elena's little heart began to beat faster and she starting to panic.

"Elena, sweetie I'm so happy you're awake!"

Jenna ran up to the side of her bed and grabbed Elena's hand. Ric stood behind Jenna with his hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Stefan? Aunt Jenna they won't tell me where Stefan is!"

Jenna looked to the doctors and Elena felt her hand tighten around hers. Something was wrong, where the hell was Stefan at.

"Aunt Jenna please, where is he? Is he ok? How bad was he hurt? Can I see him?"

She was rushing her words out so fast; she could hear her heart going crazy on the heart monitor.

But no one would answer her! She looked at Ric begging for answers, but all she saw was a sad sullen look on his face as he shook his head and looked down at the floor. When she turned to Jenna she saw the same only a few tears had fallen down.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on! Please I want to know where Stefan is now!" She yelled.

Jenna began to cry and released Elena's hand and walked behind Ric.

Ric kneeled down in front of Elena.

"Elena, there are many things we have to tell you. Most will not be as hard as what I am about to tell you but unfortunately I have to tell you."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded.

"Honey, Stefan was hurt really bad, you both were really, but he was hurt worse."

Elena nodded yes she knew he had been shot.

"Sweetie, I don't think you knew how bad he was hurt."

"I know how he was hurt really bad. I seen him get shot. I just want to see him please?

Jenna began to sob. Elena knew then that something was very wrong.

"I can't see him can I?" She barely spoke as her lip began to tremble.

Ric shook his head.

"I'm sorry honey, but Stefan didn't make it."

"NO!" She wailed out.

Stefan couldn't be gone. He told her they would be fine!  
"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE; HE TOLD ME WE WOULD BE FINE!" She screamed through sobs.

Ric tried his best to calm her down. She wasn't having it.

"No, I don't believe it. Take me to him now!"

She yelled as she yanked the IV's out of her arm and jumped out of the bed.

She ran and it hurt like hell. The whole time it felt as though her body was being ripped apart, but she didn't care she had to find Stefan. This was all one big cruel joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So didn't get a very good response for the first chapter, so I am kind of iffy about continuing the story, but I will as long as it has some followers and favorites. I did hit writer's block, so that is why my updates are taking longer. Well anyway I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2:**

Elena bolted threw the doors, tears streaming down her face blurring her vision. She didn't get to far though; before she knew it she slammed into something hard causing her to fall back on her ass. Before she could process what she ran into, she felt hands grasping her arms. When she glanced up she was almost relieved to see him, Damon, Stefan's best friend, but then was reminded of what she had lost.

"I.. I'm sorry" She said between sobs.

"Hey it's ok."

Damon pulled Elena into his arms.

"Shh, I'm so sorry 'Lena."

He began rocking her back and forth.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"I know sweetie." He replied as Elena buried her head in his chest and began to sob again. Jenna and Ric were standing next to her room watching them.

It was breaking Damon's heart seeing her so broken like this. He was upset that he lost his best friend of who he had known his whole life as it is, it just about killed him to think about how this would affect Elena. He had wanted to be there for her when she woke up, and had only stepped out for a few minutes to make a business call. He felt horrible that she had woken up the minute he had decided to leave. Now here she is sobbing in his arms, and all he could think of to do was rock her back and forth and rub her back.

They sat like that in the hall for a while until Elena's ended up falling asleep. Damon picked her up and carried her back into her hospital room Jenna and Ric following them in. Damon laid Elena on the bed and covered her up, as Jenna called the nurse back to the room.

"Thanks for helping her." Jenna whispered out to Damon.

"I'll be here for her until she sends me away." He replied.

Jenna smiled and nodded. Everybody knew that Damon cared more for Elena than he really should have; after all it was his best friends' girlfriend. But everyone including Stefan had never said anything; it was the biggest known secret. He always did anything and everything for her, and he always would.

The nurse came in and put an IV in Elena's arm, and pushed a sedative through. Once she was awake and calmed down they would then tell her about what happened, and no one especially Damon was looking forward to that.

About two hours later Elena finally woke up, the nurse told them that the sedative would make her sleep better and calm her down. They were about to find out how well it would work.

"Hi Miss. Gilbert, how are you feeling?" Dr. Mikaelson asked.

"Ok, I guess."

"I'm Dr. Mikaelson I am one of the doctors that has been taking care of you. Now we gave you a sedative to try and calm you down. Now that you're awake we would like to explain everything to you."

Elena nodded.

"Now first, I'll explain what we are aware of what happened, and if you have any questions just ask. Also if it becomes too much for you just let me know and we'll take a break and continue another time."

Elena looked around the room from her aunt to Damon. Her eyes locked onto Damon's and it seemed as though she was begging for support from him, so Damon walked over to her and grabbed her hand squeezing it tight.

"From what the police have pieced together two men have been setting up some kind of operation, they put spikes, tacks or glass on the road and wait for a car to get a flat and pull over and once they do they attack and rob, in all the other cases if it was a couple the women would get raped and the men would be beaten badly. A few cases a few have even died, do you want me to stop?"

Tears had begun to run down her cheeks, and her knuckles were white from squeezing Damon's hand so tight. She nodded her head no.

"Now first off I will tell you, you were the lucky one; they didn't get to follow through with their plan. Stefan fought back, and he protected you. Stefan had somehow managed to dial 911 on his cell phone during the attack. Emergency crews showed up about 20 minutes after the call was received. Stefan had been shot in the chest, stomach and leg he lost a lot of blood, and none of us can believe that he had made it as long as he did. Most of us believe that's how strongly he cared about you; he made it to the hospital and passed away an hour later."

Elena buried her face into Damon's chest and begun to sob into his shirt.

"Would you like me to continue Miss. Gilbert or would you like me to take a break?"

"Maybe we should…."Damon was about to reply until Elena had cut him off.

"No, I want to know everything now, I need to know." She said between sobs.

Dr. Mikaelson nodded, and waited a few minutes while Elena tried to calm down a bit.

"I actually have a few questions before you continue."

Dr. Mikaelson nodded.

"What happened to me?"

"Well were not completely sure exactly what a happened, but you had a lot of injuries. You had internal bleeding, were not too sure how it happened but at some point you had punctured your spleen, we were able to repair it in surgery. You also have a concussion and 10 staples in the back of your head from hitting a rock or hard ground; you also have a broken arm. Your body was exhausted from fighting, the pain, and all the surgery you had slipped into a coma, and had been in one for about a week and a half."

Elena nodded as tears still ran down her face.

"I've been in a comma for a week and a half?"

Dr. Mikaelson nodded.

"Were they caught?"

"Yes actually they were, when the cops showed up one of them was standing over Stefan gun aimed, and another was on the ground. They're both in jail they have several charges on them, including a list of more from past attacks."

Elena nodded and looked over at Damon and their eyes locked onto each others. She couldn't figure out what emotion he was having, it looked somewhere between sad, angry, and love. She frowned as Damon looked away from her and was starring at the floor. He was nervous or worried about something, she couldn't quite figure out which one.

"So where is Stefan now?" She whispered.

Damon made a noise that sounded like he was trying to hold back a sob. He had looked away from her because he couldn't bear seeing the pain in her eyes; he knew what question she was going to ask. He couldn't bring himself to continue looking into her eyes as the news was broke to her.

"Miss. Gilbert, his family has already had him buried and his funeral, three days after he passed away."

"No, I didn't get to say good-bye; I didn't get to see him one last time." She began to sob.

Damon took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I didn't say good-bye." She kept repeating.

A few hours had passed; Jenna and Ric had gone home for the night, leaving Damon and Elena. Elena had finally calmed down and drifted to sleep but she still hadn't let go of Damon no matter how hard he tried, if he moved her grip would tighten. It killed Damon to see her so broken, but she needed him, he needed to be there for her and he'd be damned if he'd let her down.

Caroline had told him that their parents wanted to burry Stefan he knew it would kill Elena, she still hadn't woken up. He had lashed out at Caroline, and then felt horrible when she ran off crying it wasn't her fault. He had begged Liz and John to wait a few more days, but they wouldn't budge. He came to see her the day of Stefan's funeral to see if she had woken up, but nothing had changed. So he kissed her forehead and told her how sorry he was and left. He had saved his obituary, and cards and pamphlets and even took a rose from the arrangement on Stefan's coffin and had it preserved, just for her. He knew it wasn't the same but at least it was something.

Elena started to stir in his arms. He heard her breath hitch and a little sniffle; he looked down at her to see her starring up at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave him a small smile back, but he could tell it wasn't forced.

"Ok, I guess. Where is everyone?"

"They went home. Do you want me to call them for you?" She shook her head.

"No, I.. I just would rather just have you here." She replied dropping her gaze from him.

She looked nervous or ashamed to admit that to him.

"How's Caroline?" She asked softly.

"She's ok, she's doing better. She's glad that your awake, she'll probably come by tomorrow to see you if you're up for it."

"I'd like that."

"Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"I'm not sure how I will react, but I would at least like to try, she's like a sister to me."

"Ok, we'll see how you feel in the morning."

Elena nodded and sighed. Still not releasing her grip on him, Damon knew that he should have at least a little guilty with holding his best friends girlfriend and laying in the same bed as her, but he honestly didn't care. Elena needed him and he had always needed her, so he would take what he could get.

They laid like that for what seemed to be like hours; Elena's eyes started getting heavy. By the way she had relaxed he knew she was falling asleep.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here for me, after everything, the years I treated you badly. I know we always argued and sometimes said things to each other that we didn't mean, but thank you. I really appreciate you being here for me."

"I'm always here for you Lena, I always will be no matter what ok?"

Elena nodded her head as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
